


Training Day

by Starbucky (StarBucky)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBucky/pseuds/Starbucky
Summary: Keith decides it's time to potty train his pup.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing puppy play and my first time writing Klance, so I hope it's not too terrible? The ending feels a little rushed but if I keep working on this I'll never finish or post it so just take it.  
Inspired by a conversation I had on Twitter.

“Lance, sit!” Keith commanded, and Lance immediately lowered into a kneel with his hands flat on the floor in front of him. His eyes lit up as Keith praised him, and he fought the urge to spring back up and wiggle his hips back and forth. Lance loved doing tricks. He loved showing off and pleasing Keith, and the little fish shaped crackers that Keith fed him whenever he learned something new filled him with a sense of accomplishment and pride.

“Shake!” Keith told him and Lance happily complied, lifting his right hand and placing it in Keith’s outstretched palm. 

He attempted to sit still as he waited for the next command, but his body chose that moment to remind Lance that he really needed to pee. He whimpered softly and squeezed his thighs together, lowering his gaze to the floor. His hand dropped as he shifted his position slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure on his bladder.

Keith clicked his tongue softly as he watched Lance. He knew exactly what was wrong with his pup. It wasn’t hard to tell; with Lance clad in nothing but a bright red collar and the fluffy brown tail plug, Keith could see his every movement easily.

Normally when Lance started to get squirmy halfway through a scene, Keith would pause and let him get up to use the bathroom. This time, however, he had other ideas. 

“Lance,” he called, and Lance lifted his head to give his handler his full attention. “Does my puppy need to go potty?” 

Lance’s cheeks heated slightly as he nodded. He went to stand up, but Keith pushed him back down. 

“We’re going to try something different today,” he told Lance. “Stay.” 

Lance watched with curiosity as Keith exited the room. When he returned, he had a small package in his hands. Puppy pads, Lance realized, and his face heated up even more. 

Keith pulled one out and tossed the package aside. He spread the pad out on the floor, then called to Lance to come. Lance approached Keith’s side slowly and sat. He stared at the puppy pad, unsure of what to do.

“It’s time we potty train you like a proper pup,” Keith told him, but Lance shook his head. He didn’t care how badly he needed to go, he was not going to pee in the middle of the living room with Keith’s eyes all over him. As much as he wanted to behave and show Keith how good he could be, this was something very new to Lance and it was embarrassing. They’d never done anything like this before.

Keith’s expression remained patient as he took Lance by the collar with a gentle hand and showed him the mat again. “It’s okay, Lance,” he said softly. Lance was shaking his head again before the words were out, and he followed them up with a little whine to let Keith know that he meant business. 

Keith just shrugged. He wasn’t going to force Lance to relieve himself on the pad, but he had no intention of letting him go to the toilet, either. Ultimately it was Lance’s choice whether or not he wanted to be trained, but if not, he would have to wait. 

“Alright, then, go get your toy.” 

Lance gave him the smallest little pout, then squeezed his legs together one last time before crawling over to the opposite corner of the room to retrieve his rope toy from a basket on the floor. He brought it back to Keith who praised him as he dropped it in his lap. 

When Keith tossed the toy back in the direction of the basket, Lance wasted no time in lunging after it again. He waggled his hips as he brought it back again, drooling on it a little as he dropped it. Keith smiled and tossed it again. 

They repeated this several times until Lance felt another sharp pang to his bladder. He’d almost forgotten about his need in the midst of playing, and the feeling caught him off guard and toppled him off balance. He yelped as he dropped his toy and rolled into the coffee table.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Keith startled, and quickly got to his feet. It wasn’t a hard hit, but he was still quick to look Lance over, asking the pup if he was alright before smiling. He couldn’t help it, Lance just looked so cute. He was lying on his back with his hands curled up over his chest. His bright blue eyes were trained on Keith and his lips were pulled into a sweet little pout. He wiggled a little when Keith reached down to scratch behind his ear.

“Alright, alright,” Keith said as he moved his hand down to rub at Lance’s belly. “You’re such a spoiled little puppy,” he said, but his voice was fond. 

Lance tried his best to focus on Keith’s hands on his stomach. Getting his belly rubbed was one of Lance’s favorite things, but right now it was a little hard to enjoy it to the fullest. He wanted to pee so badly so he could go back to giving Keith his all. 

Another desperate wave rolled through him and Lance wished he could reach down and grab himself. Keith would scold him if he tried, though, so Lance settled for clenching his fists as tightly as he could instead. Reluctantly, he eyed the puppy pad. 

Keith noticed. 

“You want to try for me, sweetheart?” he asked, and Lance hesitated this time before shaking his head again. Rather than a firm shake of his head like before, this one was soft and a little unsure. 

Keith moved his hand from Lance’s belly to his lower abdomen. Lance looked at him questioningly before he felt the hand push down gently on his bladder. Lance let out another yelp as a little spurt of urine escaped him before he could get himself under control. 

“Good puppies don’t piss on the floor, Lance,” Keith warned, and Lance rolled over onto his stomach to better avert his eyes.

When Keith spoke again his voice was softer. 

“Come on, pup. I’ll give you a nice treat if you go potty for me, okay?” he bargained, and that got Lance’s attention. Lance liked treats, and Keith had promised him a nice one if he’d do this. On top of that, Lance really had to go and at this point he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold it. Keith would get upset if he pissed all over the floor, and he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to wait. He let out a little whimper, then crawled over to the puppy pad. 

Keith looked pleased as he followed Lance over. He kneeled on the floor beside his pup. 

“Good boy,” he praised as Lance took a position in the center of the mat. He kept his eyes down as he lifted his leg and braced it against the wall to keep his balance. Keith whispered encouraging little words as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

It took a few moments, but eventually Lance was able to calm himself enough to let go. He let out a long and low moan of relief as he peed over the mat, being careful not to spray himself in the process. When his bladder was finally empty, he wiggled his hips as hard as he could to shake off any remaining drops. Then he crawled back to Keith’s side and leaned heavily into him. 

“Such a good puppy,” Keith praised, his hand immediately going to the back of Lance’s head to stroke him. “You did so good for me.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lance soaking up the attention as Keith continued to pet and whisper sweet encouragements to him. 

\---------

“Come here, Lance,” Keith called from where he was seated on the couch. He palmed himself through his jeans as he spoke. “It’s time for your treat.” 

Lance perked up and crawled over to the couch and dropped into his resting position. He looked expectantly up at Keith, licking his lips. He tried to wait patiently as Keith undid his pants and pushed the down and out of the way. A surge of excitement passed through him, though, and he rose up to put his hands on Keith’s knees before he could stop himself. He pushed his nose against Keith’s erection, still covered by the fabric of his underwear. 

“Down, Lance!” he commands as he takes Lance’s collar to gently tug him back. Lance complies with a pout and drops back to the floor. 

He’s told to wait as Keith pulls his cock out. Keith makes him watch while he strokes himself to full hardness, a small punishment for Lance’s eagerness. Only then does he finally invite Lance up for his treat. 

Lance wasted no time in springing back up, hands placed on Keith’s knees once again and he leaned in to take his handler’s cock into his mouth. Keith hummed softly as Lance lapped sloppily at the head. 

Hands fisted tightly into Lance’s hair as his lips closed around Keith. He raised his eyes to look up at his partner as he sucked, running the flat of his tongue along the underside. Keith held eye contact for just a moment before his head fell against the backrest of the couch.

“God, Lance,” he moaned, tugging on his hair a little. “So fucking good.” 

The praise had Lance speeding up, eager to pull Keith’s release from him. His hands moved up to hold onto Keith’s hips, determined to get better leverage.

It was quick and messy, and Lance got a single shout of warning before Keith came. He pulled back off of Keith’s cock and closed his eyes just in time for hot cum to hit the bridge of his nose. It dripped down over his lips and Lance’s tongue darted out to catch as much of it as he could.

When he was finished, he climbed up into Keith’s lap.

“I love you, Lance,” Keith whispered to him with a contented sigh, and Lance leaned forward to lick his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
